Teen Wolf Three: Undying Love
by BrokenHearts159
Summary: Third one in my teen wolf series. Based on the tv show. First story is Teen Wolf. Second story is Teen Wolf: Catching Choices. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

We sat on the hood of Derek's black camaro and looked up at the black sky with my head on his chest. Alison Krausse played in the background inside the car. Derek had his arms around me, running his hand up and down my back. I had my eyes closed, listening to Derek's heartbeat and the leaves whispering in the wind.

"Hey, Derek." I called to my boyfriend.

"Yeah, Lily?" I smiled at my nickname. Lily. My name was Callana but everyone called me Calla. On Derek's and my first date, Derek showed me a white flower. A Calla Lily. Ever since then, he always called me Lily.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Lily."

"Well, it's more like a statement."

"Go on."

"I want to move in with you."

"Lily,"

"Derek, I already pretty much live there anyways. I mean, I want to be able to wake up to your smile, your eyes and protective arms."

"What about your father?" My father. Jake Bryn. Sherriff of Beacon Hills. Tall, blonde hair, gray eyes. My mother died of cancer when I was twelve. Doctors said that the cancer was caused by giving birth to me.

"I can convince him. Peter said more Alphas were coming looking for other Alphas. I'm an Alpha now, Derek. If I stay with my father, my father might get hurt. I can't have that."

"Talk to your father." I squeezed Derek hard.

"I love you, Derek Hale."

"I love you too, Callana Bryn.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

"Dad, I want to go move in with my boyfriend." I blurted out on day as we sat on the couch watching Bambi, my favorite child movie.

"You mean Derek Hale?"

"Yes."

"Calla, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because," He said.

"Because why, Daddy?"

"Because I said so, Callana."

"Dad,"

"Because you're just too young."

"I'm not a child anymore, Dad. I'm eighteen years old."

"Great, your eighteen years old, you can do whatever you like now. Why are you asking me?"

"Because I love you, Daddy, and I respect you and I want your permission." It was silence for a few minutes.

"You grew up so fast."

"I know."

"You're my little girl."

"I know."

"I can't keep you forever."

"I know."

"You really love this Derek guy?"

"I do. With all my heart."

"That's what your mother said about me. When do you want to leave?"

"Whenever you're ready to let me go."

"It's going to be lonely around here."

"I'll visit whenever I can. I leave tomorrow morning."

"I love you, Callana."

"You too, Daddy."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

I walked through the woods beside Allison Argent, one of my best friends. She had long wavy black hair and brown eyes. She was a hunter meaning she hunted werewolves even though I knew she would never harm me or Scott. In one hand she had a bow and another she had a quiver of arrows. I had the same thing. She stopped and put an arrow in her bow and fired at a tree.

"You still mad at Derek?" I asked as I took my shot.

"Yes." A while back, Allison's mother, Victoria was trying to kill Scott and Derek tried to save him but Victoria got in the way and Derek didn't have a choice but to bite Victoria, turning her into a werewolf. Chris, Allison's father, had to kill her. Allison's been hunting Derek down ever since.

"He didn't mean it." Allison's arrow whistled past my ear.

"He could have done something else." I shot my arrow.

"The night you were about to kill Derek and I stepped in front of you, would you have killed me too if I hadn't moved?" The arrow almost cut my ear.

"Of course not, Calla." I shot an arrow.

"That's good to know."

"I'm moving in with Derek."

"Why?"

"Because I am in love with him, Allison."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

I laid on Stiles Stilinksi's bed. He was one of my best friends. He had short brown hair and Carmel brown eyes. I stared up at the ceiling as Stiles twirled in his computer chair listing the science questions I got wrong on my CGT.

"Calla?" I snapped out of my daydream and looked over at him.

"What?"

"Did you get that?"

"Get what?"

"Did you get any of that?"

"Any of what?"

"I just explained the law of conversation to you."

"I'm sorry, Stiles, I wasn't listening."

"What's on your mind, Calla."

"Nothing, it's just. . . I'm moving in with Derek at the warehouse."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with him, Stiles."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Scott McCall. Another best friend. He had curly dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. I caught every ball Scott threw at me as we trained for lacrosse for the next school year.

"You think Allison is ever gonna forgive you?" I asked Scott as I caught another ball, trying hard not to use my wolf powers.

"Eventually."

"How long is eventually?" I caught another ball and threw it back at him.

"A year, two years, ten years, I don't know."

"Give her time. Always give a girl time." I caught another ball.

"So, what's going on with you and Derek?"

"Relationship is good." I said.

"Just good."

"Well, do you want me to detail my sex life?" I chucked a ball at him.

"No, I think I'll pass on the offer."

"Cause I can explain cause Derek is amazing in bed. I mean, amazing. I mean,"

"Ok, Calla, I get." I caught a ball.

"I'm just saying. I'm moving in with him."

"Why?" I stopped and thought about that question for the third time as the ball whizzed past me.

"I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

"We need to strength our pack if the alphas are coming." I said to Derek. We sat on the table in the warehouse watching Peter and Isaac fight.

"Two's not enough?" Derek asked.

"Alphas would go after the weaker packs. We need a strong pack."

"What about Scott?"

"I guarantee the alphas will try to make him join a pack. He's an omega. Either join or die. He won't join this pack though. I wondered where Boyd and Erica are."

"If they ran into the alphas already then they probably joined a pack."

"Why are they coming?"

"To search for packs. They travel in packs into they find a pack." Peter said as he kicked Isaac in the chest.

"What if they come across a pack that already has an Alpha?"

"They'll try to kill the alpha and take over the pack."

"Then, we got to get out of town." Derek said. I looked at him like his crazy.

"What?" I questioned him. He walked over to me and gripped my upper arms.

"Lily."

"Derek, no. No. We just can't be chased out like we're a bunch of scaredy cats."

"Ouch." Isaac said.

"Well, we can't."

"What are you saying, Lily?" Derek asked me. I shrugged away from him.

"I'm saying we need to get out there and turn some damn people to strengthen our pack. I won't let me and my pack leave without putting up a fight. You should know that, Derek, you're been an Alpha longer than I have."

"I like her." Peter said. "She's thinking like an Alpha."

"Shut up." Derek snapped at him. He turned his attention back to me. "You have to warn Scott, too."

"He won't listen." Isaac said.

"I still have to tell him." I said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I walked through the park in between Stiles and Scott.

"Scott, if you don't join, you're going to die." I said as Scott protest against my request.

"I'll manage, Calla." Scott said.

"No, you won't, Scott. Alphas are coming and any omegas without a pack are going to die."

"Calla, I'll manage."

"Lily!" I turned to see Derek leaning on the hood of his camaro. His green on top of brown eyes flicked to the tree line. I looked to see a pair of red eyes peering out.

"They're here." I breathed. The eyes and mine locked together and I flashed my red eyes at him and the eyes disappeared. Footsteps sounded behind me and I turned to see Derek approaching me.

"What the hell did you just do?"

"I scared him off."

"No, you didn't."

"I didn't?"

"She didn't?" Scott questioned Derek.

"She didn't?" Stiles asked.

"No, she didn't." Derek said. "You just made a connection with him."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning he won't stop tracking you until you're his mate."

"But you're her mate." Scott stated.

"The alpha saw Calla alone and must have thought she was single when she flashed her eyes."

"Why didn't anyone tell me this?" I asked.

"Lily, you have to get out of town."

"No, I won't leave, Derek. I have a pack to make."

"To make?" Stiles questioned. "You mean like, you two, Calla, Derek, in bed,"

"Shut up!" Derek and I barked at him.

"You're not going to go out and turn more people are you?" Scott asked us.

"We have to, Scott." I said.

"You guys just can't go and turn whoever you like."

"We can if they're willing." Derek said.

"You have to tell them everything." Stiles said.

"We will." I said.

"We mean everything." Scott said.

"Full moons." Stiles said.

"The claws."

"The fangs."

"The eye color changing."

"The strength."

"The power."

"The hunters."

"We will." Derek said.

"Speaking of hunters," Stiles said. "Someone needs to tell Allison about the alphas." We all looked at Scott.

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Because you're her boyfriend." I said.

"Not anymore we're not, we broke up. Again. Now, the spotlight's on you, Calla."

"I can't tell her, she'll come and try to kill Derek. She's still pissed at him."

"Alright! I'll tell her." Stiles said.

"Thank you, Stiles." I said.

"Well, you know, just trying to help my two best werewolf friends ever out." As he said werewolf, a woman came walking by and looked at us funny. "Oh, werewolf as in these two just love dogs, must be because they're werewolves, I mean, just love dogs." As the woman continued to look at us funny, she walked away. I smacked Stiles on the back of the head. "OW! What the hell was that for?"

"You know what that was for. Come on, Der, let's go home."


	3. Chapter 3

I threw my head back against the pillow as Derek took my labia in his teeth. I moaned in pleasure as his tongue flicked across my clit.

"Oh God." I moaned. I looked down to see Derek's mouth buried between my legs. I rocked my hips deeper into Derek's mouth as his tongue licked my clit over and over again. I threw head back into the pillow and let out a loud moan. Derek came up to my mouth and bruised my lips with his. I intertwined his tongue with mine as I unstrapped my bra and tossed it aside as he took off his shirt. I ran my hands down his chest muscles until I reached his pant line. He kissed my neck as I pulled out his cock and stroked it gently. He licked my neck, fangs barely grazing over and he took off his pants. He attacked my mouth again and I laughed into it. With one swift movement of his arm, I was in his lap, his cock entering me. I leaned forward on his chest as he moved underneath me, his cock pounding into me. He breathed heavily under me as he kept a fast, steady pace. "Derek, oh god, Derek, baby." With another strong movement of his arm, I was on bottom and he was licking my pussy again. I dug my fingers through his dark, thick black hair and let out a moan. He turned me onto my right side and entered me from behind. My breath caught in my throat as I climaxed. The sensation spread through out my body. "God, Derek, you feel so freaking good. Derek." He leaned over me and kissed my lips as he slowed his pace only to pick the pace back up as we stared into each other eyes. His eyes flashed red and I let out a moan, loving it when he wolfed out on me. I let out such a loud moan that it could have attracted every werewolf in the state. He spilled himself in me and fell onto the bed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Him." I said, pointing to a seventeen year old boy. He was tall. He had shaggy, brown hair and green eyes, muscles bulging out of his shirt.

"Why him?" Derek asked. I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Have you seen him, Derek?" He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll go."

"No, you won't."

"I won't."

"Der, you go up to him, he'll think you're trying to mug him. I go."

"What if he tries to hurt you, Lily?" I laughed at that.

"Oh, please, Derek, I'm an Alpha werewolf. I'm pretty sure I can take of myself."

"I'll follow in the trees."

"Be quiet." I walked over the bridge that hung over the river and walked onto the trail as the sun set behind the trees. I jogged up to the guy's side. "Hi, do you mind if I tag along with you? I got lost and I really don't like walking by myself at night."

"Sure, no problem." The guy said. It was quiet for a moment. I could hear the footsteps of Derek in the woods. I looked at the guy but he made no knowledge of hearing the footsteps. "My name's Alan. Alan Harper."

"Callana. Callana Bryn. Call me Calla."

"Like the flower?" I gave a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, just like the flower. You new here?"

"Yeah, I just moved here like the week school ended."

"Cool, cool. Play any sports?"

"Yeah, football."

"Nice."

"Is there a football team here?"

"No, actually the sport here is lacrosse."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You play any sports?"

"Yeah, lacrosse."

"Is there a girl's team too?"

"No, actually, it's just a boy's team but I ended up suing because if they're only going to allow one team it should be a boy/girl team. I'm the only girl on the team."

"Wow,"

"Yeah."

"The moon looks beautiful tonight." I looked up into the sky to see the crescent moon.

"Yeah, you should see the full moon here in Beacon Hills. It looks like nothing you've seen before. It's gorgeous."

"You might think I'm crazy but I always wondered what it would be like to be a werewolf." I stopped in my tracks.

"Really?" He stopped and turned to me.

"Yeah," Wow, this was going to be easier than I thought. We started walking again.

"Alan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Calla."

"If someone came up to you and told you that they could make you into a werewolf would you take that chance?"

"Hell yeah, I would." Yep, definitely easier. We stopped again and faced each other.

"And what if I told you, I was that person?"

"What do you mean?" I flashed my eyes at him.


	4. Chapter 4

I was explaining to Alan the werewolf thing when I heard a yell from the stairs. I turned to see a young ten year old red hair, blue eyed girl coming down the steps with Derek behind her.

"What the hell is this?" I asked Derek.

"I outta punch you so hard in the nose, you'll be sneezing out of your belly button. Now that would be embarrassing during allergy season." The little girl said in such a tough voice. I looked back at Derek.

"Her parents died in a car crash. She was going to die too." Derek explained.

"So you already turned her?"

"Yes."

"Derek!"

"Lily,"

"Derek, the police will be looking for her now."

"No, actually, the doctors believed she was already dead."

"Lovely, Derek, just lovely. Do you even know her name?"

"No." I pushed past him to the girl. She tried throwing a punch at me but I caught it and swept my leg under her feet and sat her down on the ground.

"Listen to me, we are not here to hurt you."

"He bit me!" The girl protested.

"Ok, let me restate, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Are you going to bite me?" I gave a light chuckle.

"No, I'm not. What's your name?"

"Becky. Becky Barnes."

"Well, Becky, my name is Callana Bryn. Calla for short. Becky, can I ask you a question?"

"Does that question involve biting me?" I gave another chuckle.

"No, do you know what werewolves are?"

"Lycans?"

"Yes, that's another word for them. Do you know what they are?"

"Someone who has the ability to turn into a wolf like creature. Some lore says that they only shift on the full moon and some lore says that they shift when blood pressure rises. A person is placed under the curse after another werewolf bites . . ." She paused. "Bites them. . . He just turned me into a werewolf, didn't he?!" I looked over my shoulder at Derek.

"I don't know, Derek, did you?" He scuffed and looked away and I looked back at Becky. "Yes, he did."

"OMG! I'm cursed!"

"Hey, Becky, being a werewolf is not that bad."

"I still don't like him."

"Well, you're going to have to, Becky. He's your Alpha. Leader of this pack. Me? I'm an Alpha too. I'm Derek's mate. You'll get used to his bossy, ignorant attitude eventually." Derek growled behind me. "That's Peter over there. He's an Alpha but I still consider him a beta since he's in our pack. Then, that's Alan. He's a beta. He's new too. Started last night."

"Am I a beta?"

"I don't know. It depends. Do you want to stay with us or leave?" Becky bit her lower lip as she thought. "Let me tell you, Becky, you leave, you become an omega. Omega's are weak and vulnerable to hunters. People who like to come after werewolves and kill them. We are stronger in a pack. You have a higher chance of surviving in a pack." Becky thought a moment longer.

"I'll stay. But I still don't like him." I smiled at that.


	5. Chapter 5

In one jump, Derek had crossed the warehouse and slammed into me. I suddenly felt alive. My muscle bunched up as I fell under the Alpha's weight. When Derek's claws tried to hook into my flesh, I stood up and shook him off like a fly. Then I turned and leaped on top of him, trapping him between my arms. Derek slithered out of my grip, swiping wildly with his hands. My nose twitched. This was too easy. Swinging a hand, I thumped Derek heavily across the cheek. The alpha staggered and fell, then heaved himself up. With a lightning fast swipe, he knocked my feet from under me. I gasped, taken by surprise and collapsed onto the ground. I felt Derek's teeth land in my shoulder. Raging, I thrashed like a fish on the cold ground. Finding a foot hold, I heaved myself to my feet and thrust Derek clear with another hefty blow. Blood splattered on the ground like crimson rain. Derek crouched down. I could see his muscles bunching up beneath his skin, ready for another attack. His lunged hit me square in the side. His claws tore my skin as he dragged me to the ground. Another jet of blood sprayed the ground. We got off of each other and stood up.

"And that's how you fight an Alpha." I said to Becky and Alan.

"That was pretty brutal." Alan said.

"Violent." Becky added.

"Do you expect an Alpha to go easy on you?" Derek asked harshly.

"No." Becky said.

"Of course not." Alan said.

"Then you must learn how to fight rough." I said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT

I walked into the hospital and up to the front desk where Carly worked. I was going to try to see if she would give me a hint on someone who was sick or something so I could turn them.

"Hey, Carly."

"I heard you moved out of your father's house."

"How did you find out?" Carly looked up at me.

"Calla, I once had a threesome. . . "

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Carly, please, Carly, don't ever scar me like that. Please."

"I'm just saying, Calla, I know your father."

"Ok, ok, ok, I get it."

"What do you want, Callana?"

"Well, you know that guy?"

"Callana, there's about over 150 males in this hospital."

"Point taken. Anyway, you know that seventeen year old guy, he's dying."

"Benjamin Gates?"

"Yes! Yes! That guy."

"Callana, there's not a person here named Benjamin Gates." Uh-oh.

"Ok, you caught me."

"I'm calling your father."

"You can't call him, I'm eighteen now."

"Fine, I'll call the sheriff and tell him that there's a eighteen year old girl trying to manipulate a clerk's mind so she can go kill someone."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would, Callana."

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving, I'm leaving. See you, Carly."

"Bye, Callana."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE

"How far are the Alphas?" I asked Peter.

"Just on the outskirts of the woods. They should arrive by the next full moon." Peter answered.

"But I saw one the other day at the park."

"It must have wondered off to scout a route for the rest of the pack. Is that the alpha you connected with?" I scoffed. The door to the warehouse opened and Derek came down the steps with a blonde hair girl behind him.

"Another one?" Derek nodded. I looked towards the girl. She had to be no more than nineteen. "What's your name, Blondie?"

"Buffy Summers." Her voice was quiet but it carried out through the warehouse. I circled around her.

"You still in school, Buffy?" She was tall and slender.

"No, I graduated last year." She would make a fast werewolf. I stopped back in front of her.

"Why did you want to become a werewolf?"

"I wanted to get away from my abusive alcoholic father." I rocked back and forth on my heels.

"Good enough answer." I held out my hand for her to shake. "Callana Bryn, Alpha of the pack. Welcome to the pack."


	6. Chapter 6

Benjamin Gates was our final contestant. He was tall and lean with a little muscle in his arms. His green eyes were dull and his brown hair was always a mess. But he was fast though he wasn't very strong. I scanned the warehouse at our new pack. Isaac, Alan, Becky, Buffy and Ben. The newbies. It was time to teach them how to fight. I sprang toward Peter but the more experience werewolf dodged nimbly to one side. Peter ran back at me, hitting me in the side, knocking me off my feet. I managed to throw Peter off of me and scrambled to my feet. I hurled myself at Peter, pulling him to the ground, feeling the strength of the muscular body as the beta turned on me. I felt claws slash into my shoulder, and raked my own claws across the beta's face. Blood welled out of a gash on his forehead, dripping into his eyes; blinded, the werewolf lost its grip on me and I aimed a final blow before leaping back. Peter's cut on his forehead healed and wiped the blood out of his eyes. I dodged beneath Peter's outstretched claws, raking my own claws down his nose. His eyes glinted with hatred as he launched himself at me, his teeth and claws digging deep into my shoulder. I twisted, tearing my neck skin free of the beta's teeth and launching myself at his unprotected belly, to score my claws down it. Peter jumped back and took a moment to heal. I stood panting, blood welling from my shoulder as it began to close up. I slipped to one side as Peter leaped toward me, but one of the beta's hand caught me on the side of the head and I lost my footing. Peter landed on top of me and pinned me down. I twisted, trying to free my feet but could not shake him off. The beta bare his teeth, aiming for my neck. I gathered up all my strength and pushed Peter off of me and scrambled to my feet. Without warning, Peter leaped. I rolled with the impact and landed on the larger werewolf, planting a hand on his neck. But before I could end the fight, Peter wriggled away with the speed of a snake. His claws flashed as he raked them across my shoulder. Excruciating pain lanced through my body. I forced myself not to flinch but leaped forward again, sending Peter back against the warehouse wall. Briefly the beta was stunned and I managed to bite down on his arm. Pain like fire seared through me again with another blow from the beta's claws and in the shock of it I lost grip on Peter. The beta jumped back, his hand raised for the finishing blow. I scrabbled to get away, but I was not fast enough. Agony exploded in my head as the claws struck down. Flame washed over my eyes, fading to leave nothing but darkness. A soft, black tide was rising to engulf me; I made one final effort to get up, but my feet would not support me and I fell back into nothingness.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT

I woke up in Derek's bed and heard yelling. I rubbed my eyes and got to my feet to see my pack and Scott and Stiles. They were yelling at Derek and Derek was yelling back. I had to step in before things got ugly. Well, sexy if my baby was fighting.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." I said, taking one step at a time to the group, still not steady on my feet. "Did I miss something while I was out?" The arguing did not stop. I walked up to Isaac who was out side the circle, just listening to the fight between Stiles, Scott, Derek and Peter. I looked to the right to see that rest of the back in the subway train. "What's going on?"

"Derek started yelling at Peter for going to hard on you then Scott and Stiles showed up. Then, Scott started bitching that we were turning to many people then Derek started yelling back and now I have no idea what they're talking about. Your name did come up a few times." Isaac answered me, never taking his eyes off the group.

"Interesting." I muttered. I took a step forward to try to break up the conversation. "Der, Derek, baby." Nothing. "Peter." Nothing. "Stiles." Nothing. "Scott!" Still nothing. I went to the chest by the wall and opened and pulled out two pair of earplugs and a long silver whistle. I walked to the subway train and closed the door before going back to Isaac. I handed him a pair of earplugs. "You might want to put these in." He did as he was told. I put the earplugs in too and blew hard on the whistle. Derek, Peter and Scott fell to the ground gripping their ears from the convulsive noise. Stiles just stood there and looked at them like they were crazy. I stopped blowing and took the earplugs out. Isaac did the same as he took the whistle from me.

"What is this?" He asked, examining it.

"A dog whistle." Isaac put it in his mouth and blew on it. A sharp, stinging pain hit my eardrums and I covered my ears as Isaac dropped the whistle when he felt the pain too.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, it hurts like a bitch, you dumbass." I slapped him across the back of the head. I turned my attention to Derek. "Now, Derek, my wonderful, sexy, loving, caring, strong, alpha, mate, what hell is going on?!" Peter, Scott and Derek all got to their feet.

"Scott, would you like to explain?" Derek growled at Scott. Scott took a deep breath and looked at me.

"A came across a female Alpha." Scott began.

"And?"

"And she says her name is Chelsea."

"And?"

"And she's looking for you."

"Get to the point, Scott."

"She says she's your mother, Calla."


	7. NEWSFLASH!

Newsflash people! Writers get word block. They don't know what to put next. They don't know what to write. They're thinking so hard about the story they're writing their minds go blank about the story. Different writers have different techniques of getting themselves out of word block. Some like to take a vacation, take a bath/shower, stuffing their faces with Debbie snacks. Anything that makes them relaxes. For me, it's stuffing my face with Debbie snacks and writing a new story. So, right now, I just put that Calla's mom is still alive. My mind went completely blank after that. I wasn't expecting my mind to come up with Calla's mom so I was unprepared. I'm in a major word block with Teen Wolf Three: Undying Love. I know you guys are my fans and the suspense is probably killing you to know what happens with Calla and her mom. I probably gained like fifteen pounds from stuffing my face with Debbie snacks and trying to think of the next thing for the story. So, please, loving fans, just let me continue stuffing my face with Debbie snacks and writing my new story, Destiny. I will upload the new chapter to Teen Wolf Three: Undying Love as soon as I get an idea. Until then, please read my story, Destiny. Entertain yourself with another story of mine. Fall break is next week so I'll try to upload chapters next week. Thank you for the reviews! Love ya!


	8. Chapter 8

"No," I murmured softly, pacing the warehouse wall, running my hands through my hair.

"That's what she s—" Scott began.

"No!" Fury erupted inside me. "No! It can't be. It's not her. It can't be."

"Lily, please calm down." Derek soothed me.

"No, there's a woman out there who claims to be my mother."

"Well, maybe she is your mother."

"No, Derek, it can't be. My mother died six years ago. She died of cancer." A tear ran down my cheek. My voice got quiet. "I watched her die. It was my fault she died."

"Lily, don't say that." I rounded on him, my red eyes blazing with flames.

"I watched her die! It was my fault she died!" I let my inner wolf come out and I tore through the nearest crate with my claws, letting every ounce of anger through them.

"Stiles, you should go." Derek told him.

"Why?" Stiles questioned him.

"Cause if she gets any angrier, she could come after you and kill you. She's too angry right now. Alpha females never have control over their anger."

"What about Scott?"

"Scott can heal. You can't. Now go." I heard the rattling of metal as Stiles climbed the steps and out the warehouse. "Calla Lily, I need you to calm down." I turned around on him again.

"Calm down?" I growled at him as I threw my claws at his face which he dodged with ease. "Calm down?!" While he was paying attention to my hands, I kicked him the stomach and sent him flying across the warehouse. "You're telling me to calm down when I just found out my dead mother is alive." I started to walk towards him but Peter, Scott and Isaac stepped in my way. I lunged at Peter and swung my right arm in his side, knocking him away. "How would you feel if your sister in law was alive?" Scott jumped onto my back and wrapped his arms around my neck. I flipped back, landing on my back, smashing Scott into the concrete before jumping to my feet. "How would you feel if your father was alive?" Isaac charged at me and raked his claws across my stomach. I kicked him in the face and he fell to the ground. "How would you feel if _your _mother was alive?" I turned back to Derek who was on his feet. "How would you feel if your _sister _was alive?" The rest of the pack was watching from inside the subway train. Derek roared and I roared back and I charged at him while he charged at me. We met halfway and he dodged under my failing arm and punched me under the chin sending me back. Derek walked over to me as I struggled to me feet.

"I would feel pretty damn happy." Derek said gently. I sheathed my claws and relaxed my muscles before falling into Derek's arms.

"I sorry, Derek, I'm so sorry." I whispered into Derek's chest.

"Don't be, Lily, don't be." I wriggled away from Derek and turned to Scott who was on his feet.

"Scott, bring this alpha here. Take Alan, Peter and Isaac with you. I want to see if this alpha is who she says she is."

"I don't want to go." Isaac protested.

"You will do as I tell you, Isaac," I growled at him, flashing my red eyes. "Now, go. I expect you to be back with her by moon high."

"What if she doesn't come?" Peter asked.

"Then make her come."


	9. Chapter 9

I crossed my arms over my chest and paced the floor, feeling Derek's eyes burn into my every move. The door to the warehouse opened and I looked up the steps to see my pack come back. Behind them, a small lithe woman with brown and amber eyes followed. She had scars on her shoulders and throat. She looked nothing like my mother. The mother I knew had ginger hair, pale skin, leaf green eyes and strong jaws. I clenched my teeth as she approached me in the middle of the warehouse with a smile on her face.

"Leave," I growled the order to my pack. Some went to the subway car, some left the warehouse. I still felt Derek's presence behind me. "Derek,"

"Lily, I don't think you should be alone." He said. I rounded on him.

"I don't care what you think."

"Lily,"

"Derek!" He reluctantly got up and went into the subway car. I turned back to the woman.

"Callana," She said in a high clear voice. She took a step towards me with open arms and I took a step back. She sighed and took a step back too. "You hang out werewolves?"

"I am one." I said, condescendingly.

"Really? Then come join my pack. You could be a great advantage. Maybe even one day, you could be an alpha." I flashed my red eyes at her. "Oh, I see. Well, good for you. This your pack?"

"It is."

"You have a mate?" I turned to look at Derek who was staring out the window at us. "Cute." I turned back to her. "You grew up to be a fine young lady, Callana." She reached for my arm and I pulled away. She retreated her hand. "Calla, why can't you be happy to see me?"

"Usually I'm not too happy to see strangers."

"I'm not a stranger. I'm your mother."

"I don't know you."

"You are safe, you are loved and you are wise."

"Who told you that?"

"Callana, I told you that every night. Every night for twelve years. I told you that. Me. Your mother."

"Who are you?"

"Callana, it's me. Your mother."

"No, last time I checked, I watched my mother die of cancer six years ago. I was there when she died."

"Callana, it's a long story. Right now just isn't the right time to tell it."

"I think it's the perfect time to talk."

"Calla,"

"Tell me who you are!" The woman sighed and sat down at the table. I stood in front of her.

"My name is Briar Brook Bryn. I have a beautiful, young daughter name Callana Alana Bryn. When I gave birth to her I came down with Broken Cancer. I managed to live long enough for the first twelve years of my daughter's life. Then one day, someone came to me. Told me he could make the suffering go away. I accepted but of course there were prices. I was to live my life behind me. So, we faked my death. I ran off and joined a pack and eventually became Alpha."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell _Dad?" _

"I was trying to protect you, Callana. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I was your daughter though. Price or no price, you should have told me that you were still alive."

"I'm telling you now, Callana."

"You're not my mother."

"Callana, haven't I already proven myself?"

"No, physically you may be my mother but mentally no. A real, honest, caring mother would have told her own daughter that she wasn't dead. You are not my mother and I am not your daughter, Briar."

"Callana,"

"Alan! Isaac!" Isaac and Alan came out of the train and walked over to me. "Take her to the corner. There's mountain ash in the trunk."


	10. Chapter 10

_Sometimes I feel so weird _

_I even freak myself out _

_I laugh myself to sleep_

_It's my lullaby_

_Sometimes I drive so fast_

_Just to feel the danger _

_I wanna scream _

_It makes me feel alive_

_Anything but ordinary _by _Avril Lavigne _played through the speakers. I shifted into second gear of the camaro. I was so fucking pissed. She comes back into my life and pretends like nothing ever happened. What kind of person would do that? I laughed out loud. What kind of person would do that? I changed the radio station.

_Love you_

_How I love you_

_Need you_

_How I need you_

_Love you _

_How I love you_

_Always loving you_

_Love Song _by _Enya _played through the speakers. My blood boiled with rage. Anger couldn't cover all that I felt towards that woman. Was it too hard to just the last moments with the ones she loved and die with dignity? Was it too hard to have a few more breaths? She tore my heart out. She tore my father's heart out. She left us to bleed. If it wasn't for Derek, I would probably have killed myself already. I changed the radio station. I shifted into third gear of the camaro.

_Galileo's head was on the block_

_The crime was looking up for truth_

_And as the bombshells of my daily fears explode_

_I try to trace them to my youth_

_Galileo _by _Indigo Girls. _The music blared out my eardrums but it didn't blare out my anger. I felt the purr of the engine through my hands on the steering wheel. I could feel the danger of driving in the dark. No headlights. Just me and my senses as I rounded each curve with ease. I smiled at the risk of me getting into a car wreck. Danger. Danger was the only way to drive away the anger. _Pain is what keeps you human. _I remembered the words that Derek once told me and Scott. I needed pain. I changed the radio station. I shifted into fourth gear of the camaro.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never though I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you're gone _by _Avril Lavigne. _Over the music, I heard my phone ring. I picked up my phone from the passenger seat and looked at the caller I.D. Derek. I tossed it back down. I changed the radio station. I shifted into fifth gear of the camaro.

_Sparks fly its like electricity_

_I might die when I forget how to breathe_

_You get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be_

_Time spots like everything around me is frozen_

_And nothing matters but these few moments when you opened my mind to things I never seen_

_Kissing you _by _Miranda Cosgrove. _I imagined myself cussing heavily at Briar, the words burning on my tongue as I screamed them at her. I changed the radio station. I shifted into sixth gear.

_Once upon time _

_Not so long ago_

My phone rang and I turned the radio off and picked up the phone.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Stop trying to kill yourself, Lily." Derek said.

"I'm just taking a drive."

"Yeah, in _my _car."

"Boo hoo, get over it."

"Can you come back to the warehouse? Please, Lily."

"No way, Jose."

"Fine, can you at least bring my car back?"

"Nope."

"Lily,"

"What are you going to do, Derek?" I dropped my phone and slammed on the brake, shifting to first gear as I approached Derek on my bike just standing in the middle of the road. "Shit."


	11. HELP!

Hello, Teen Wolf Fans. I know it's been like FOREVER since I updated. But you see, I have a little problem. I DO NOT KNOW WHAT TO WRITE NEXT! I've been reading the story over and over and over and over and over and over and I just can't think of anything! So here's what I'm going to do. I am asking all my followers to give me ideas. Please. I could use some help to get back on track. The deadline is Tuesday. So, PM or post the idea ASAP so I can update ASAP. THANK YOU!


	12. Chapter 12

I got out of the car and stormed towards Derek.

"You can't leave me alone, can you?" I demanded. He leaned against my bike, arms across his chest.

"I can never leave you, Lily." Derek said smoothly. "And I know that you don't want to be left alone." I scuffed and turned my back to him.

"You know what I want? I want the truth."

"And you think that driving a hundred twenty miles down the country road is going to help you find the truth?"

"I was hoping it would."

"Callana, your mother—" I whipped and placed my face three inches from his.

"Call her my mother one more time."

"Your mother—" I lashed out my right hand, sliding my claws down the left side of Derek's face. Skin collected under my nails, the smell of blood making me gag. How dare he call that woman, that bitch, that idiot my mother? How dare he? He let the wounds heal before he slowly lifted his face back up to look at me. "Obviously, you have a lot of anger to let out. So," He slammed his foot into my stomach and knocked me back. I went past the car and landed on the other side of the road, the soft grass tickling the palms of my hands. I scrambled to my feet and looked towards my bike to see that the outline of Derek was gone. Pain erupted in my right ankle and I fell back to the ground only to get right back up. I strained my ears, listening for Derek. I listened for the sound of his heavy footsteps, the sound of his deep, menacing growl. A whistling noise sounded behind me and I turned around just in time to catch Derek's right arm before he could scratch me. I twisted his arm and broke it, I placed my feet onto his chest and kicked off, doing a back flip and landing neatly. I looked up and saw Derek gone but the cracking of his arm healing gave him away to my right. Before I could slam my fist into his chest, he grabbed me under the chin and pushed me back into a bush. I leapt out and flew over him. I saw him turn around and he kicked out his foot, catching me under the jaw. I stumbled back and the cracking bones began to mend back together. The shuffling of his feet moved to the front of me and his pine scent hit my nose. His claws ran down my nose and blood dripped onto my lip and into my mouth. It was salty and dry and thick. The noise moved behind me and warmth surrounded me, bringing me down to the ground and I knew I was defeated. Derek's arms were my salvation. His voice resurrected me. His heartbeat was my life. He was my everything. I sank into him and buried my face into his arms and started to cry. I didn't know if I was crying because I was sad and mad at Briar or because I was happy for having someone who truly loves and cares for me.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I woke up the next morning in Derek's bed and clutched my stomach. I covered my mouth and wriggled out of Derek's arms and ran behind the subway train to the bathroom. I lifted up the toilet and was sick six ways from Sunday. I felt queasy and my head began to spin in circles. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I managed to keep my head straight and turn around to see Derek. I groaned.

"Go away." I muttered, flushing the toilet and standing up. Derek ignored me.

"You ok, Lily."

"I just got sick, what do you think? But I don't understand what I got sick from. I didn't eat any meat lately. No dairy. I don't get sick anymore. I had my—" I broke off, fear clutching me. I opened the cupboard under the sink and looked in the paper bag that had my tampons. I pulled out the receipt and checked the date. March 6th. I bought them so I could have them for April. My hands began to shake as my stomach sank. "Der Bear, what day is it?"

"The 12th."

"Of what month?"

"April, Lily, what's wrong?" I counted on my fingers. One, two, three, four, five, six. I slowly stood up and turned to Derek.

"My period's six days late."

"Ok?"

"Derek, I think I'm pregnant."


	13. Chapter 13

I ran out of the bathroom, through the train, to the warehouse, clutching my head between my hands. Derek followed behind me.

"Lily, hold up." He called after me. How could this happen? How could it happen? Why me? Why me? I never wanted kids. I'm only eighteen. "Lily." The rest of the pack came out of the train to see what was going on.

"What's wrong, Callana?" Briar asked from her corner.

"Derek, what's going on?" Buffy asked.

"She's pregnant." Derek answered, emotionless. I wanted to say something. But what? What would I say in a moment like this? What do you say when you find out that you're pregnant? I had to stay calm. I have to stay calm for my pack. I took a deep breath and turned to Derek and the pack.

"Ok, let's not panic." I said. "Let's just stay calm. We got nine months to figure this out. Right?"

"Wrong." Peter said. I snapped my head towards him.

"Wrong? What do you mean wrong?"

"Werewolves pregnancies are faster. Instead of nine months, it's more like one month."

"A month?!" My heart starting racing. "Ok, now we can panic. Derek, a month is the full moon." Then, every puzzle piece started to fall into place. "The full moon is when the Alphas will arrive. Why do the Alphas want the baby?" Peter shrugged his shoulders. I turned to Briar. "What do the Alphas want with my baby?"

"Train it. Keep it. Start the strongest werewolf pack ever. Strongest wolf pack ever. The baby's going to be different." Briar said.

"Different how?" Briar didn't answer. "Different how, Briar? They're going to have to wait like eight years though, right?" I turned to Peter. "Right?"

"Werewolves by birth grow differently. In a month, they'll be like a one year. Two months, two years old. So forth."

"The Alpha that I saw?"

"He wanted to see if you had the baby yet." Briar answered, I looked back to her.

"How did they know that I was going to be pregnant?"

"Instead of asking questions, Callana, you should be preparing for war."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTT

"We have to come up with a plan." I said.

"We fight." Derek said.

"And risk losing the pack?"

"Well, we're not going to sit here and let them take our baby, Calla."

"Well, I'm not going to risk losing my pack."

"Who do you care about more? The pack or your baby?"

"I care about this baby, Derek, but I have to care about my pack too. You're an Alpha. You should know that too." Derek didn't say anything.

"You're forgetting one thing." Peter said.

"What's that?" He pointed to Briar. "What about Briar?"

"We could use her."

"You know I can hear everything you're saying, right?" Briar said.

"Shut up!" Derek, Peter, and I snapped at her.

"I'm still not following you." I said.

"He's saying since I'm an important Alpha, you trade me for the life of your baby. Easy, peasy." Briar said.

"Shut up!" Derek, Peter and I snapped at her.

"I'm saying since she's an important Alpha, you could trade her for the life of your baby." Peter said.

"Do you really think that could work?" Derek asked.

"It's a possibility."

"We can't take the chance." I said. "We have to have a backup plan. It's going to have to involve fighting."

"You won't be able to fight, Calla." Derek said.

"Yes, I know that, Captain Obvious. I'll be in excruciating pain, giving birth to our child. I know that. Issac, Alan and Ben, I want you to do a perimeter check around the town three times a day. Make sure the alphas are still at bay. Becky and Buffy, I want you to get in as much training as you can with Peter. You guys will switch spots at the end of the week."


	14. Chapter 14

First week

"You must be quicker than that." I snapped at Becky as Peter encountered her path and threw her across the warehouse. "Come on, Alan, I thought you said you played football. Where's your strength?" Isaac dropped kicked Alan. "Stop being so predictable, Buffy." Buffy tried to get around Derek but he grabbed her and slammed her onto the ground, making one of her ribs crack. The door to the warehouse opened and Stiles and Scott came running down the steps.

"Derek!" Scott panted.

"Callana!" Stiles called to me. Derek stopped fighting and we turned to face them as they doubled over trying to catch their breath.

"What is it?" Derek demanded.

"Alphas," Scott panted.

"East side," Stiles breathed.

"Of town,"

"Want to,"

"Meet,"

"You,"

"And Calla."

"They,"

"Want,"

"Briar,"

"Back."

"Willing,"

"To,"

"Make a,"

"Deal." Scott finished.

"When?" Derek asked.

"Tomorrow night."

"I'll be there."

"No." I said.

"No?"

"No. I'll go."

"Are you crazy, Lily?"

"It's been noted before."

"Callana, I'm not letting you go."

"Think about it, Derek. They want my baby. We want them to back off. We have one of their most powerful alphas. And if you go, they'll have you too. If they ambush you then they'll use you against me because they know that you're the most important thing to me. They won't hurt me because they want my baby." Derek was quiet for a moment as he thought about it.

"Fine, but you're taking backup."

"No, I'm not."

"They'll be at a distance."

"They'll smell you guys from over a mile away."

"Fine."

"Fine."


End file.
